


Dirty Work

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Inspired By An Editing Pic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's filthy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Thanks to Liz for the lightning fast beta work  
> 2) Inspired by an S6 editing pic shared by Peter Lenkov via [**Instagram**](https://instagram.com/p/6scvTXPcik/)  
>  3) Random mention of Shakespeare

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them. The End.

**++++++++++**

Peter Lenkov shared this editing pic (as is) of Danny/Scott Caan. My muse decided it was worth going back to work for.

**++++++++++**

Having already taken down two of the perps, Steve was now handcuffing number three, the one that Danny had tackled into the trough. The mud-filled trough. And Steve was laughing, the bastard.

"You think this is funny?" Danny wiped the mud out of his eyes. "And I swear, if you fuck up Miranda...."

"I'll leave their rights to HPD." Steve shrugged. "I have nothing witty to say."

"He has nothing witty to say." Danny climbed out of the trough. "This is supposed to be my lunch break." He looked down at his mud covered self. "At least I decided on jeans and a tee today. I'd hate to have ruined a nice pair of slacks." He returned to the park picnic table, sat down and stared at his sandwich. "Great idea, Steve, suggesting we eat in the park," Danny said to the air. "Sure, I agree it'll be a nice change from sitting at my desk." He nodded to himself. "There isn't a chance in Hell that three bank robbers will decide to use this quiet and peaceful place as a shortcut to evade the police, running through it while waving their guns and shooting." He sighed heavily. "Who would have thought that I'd go after one and end up...." Danny flung some mud from his pants. "How is this my life?"

"I take it you're angry?" Steve had to ask, even though he already knew the answer.

"What would make you say that?" Danny growled and actually bared his teeth.

"Danny, baby, I'm going to make it all better." Steve backed up until he hit the trough. He then fell backwards into it, going under for a moment and coming up filthy, smiling at his partner. "Being in love means sharing everything." He climbed out and took Danny's hand in his, pulling him to his feet. "Now we both have to get cleaned up."

Danny smirked. "And I suppose this will mean sharing to conserve water?"

"You know it." Steve pulled Danny into his arms. "I'm so glad our locker room now has a shower." He leaned down to steal a kiss.

Danny pulled away for air and nodded toward Iolani Palace. "Lead on, Macduff."

"It's 'Lay on', **not** 'Lead on'," Steve huffed. "Don't you know your Macbeth?"

"No, but I know The Tempest." Danny laced his fingers upon Steve's nape. "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service."

Danny dragged Steve's lips down to his, bestowing upon Steve the most loving and passionate of kisses. Of course he was also totally oblivious to the HPD officers who were lurking about and watching them. 

"Danny," Steve gave a breathy sigh, "maybe we should take this private."

"Oh...oh yeah," Danny agreed. 

As they walked away a few of the officers heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Can I wash your hair?"

"My hair turns you on?"

"Oh yeah, Danno." 

"Then yes, Steven, you may, and you can use conditioner also."

"Just on your hair?"

"We'll see."

**FIN**


End file.
